1. Field
The present invention relates to managing log information indicating a log of functions that are executed at an information processing apparatus.
2. Background
The recent image forming apparatuses are provided with various functions including the print function, copy function, fax communication function, scanning function, etc. The image forming apparatuses may send information regarding one or more functions that are executed at the image forming apparatus to a services provider. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 17, an image forming apparatus 10x may send information indicating a number of times each function of the image forming apparatus 10x is executed, to a log management server 30x through the Internet 2I. The services provider providing the services through the image forming apparatus 10x may analyze the obtained log information to generate a report.